Turnabout Princess
by Hamon 240
Summary: *This is an unofficial sequel to Turnabout Storm.* Three Years After the Events of Turnabout Storm Phoenix Wright returns to Equestria to defend Cadance who has been accused of killing Shining Armor. But things are complicated since Edgeworth accidentally got pulled in with him. And not to mention who the prosecution is. Let's just say he's perfect.
1. Ch1: Return To Ponyville

*This is an unofficial Turnabout Storm Spin-off/Sequel. I didn't write Turnabout Storm. Nor Do I own Phoenix Wright or MLP:FiM.

Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney x MLP:FiM

Royal Turnabout

by Hamon 240

Canterlot

June 10

12:00 a.m.

"Time to pay up."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"Oh? I believe you do Captain."

"G-Get back!"

"Oh, don't point that spear at me. Someone could get hurt."

"AHHHH!"

"Like maybe, YOU! Now I'll take what's mine! Thank You. Hehe."

"Hey You! Stop!"

"Too late! They got away!"

"Call the police!"

Wright and Co. Law Offices

June 10

9:00 a.m.

"Damn...business is slow as usual..." said Phoenix Wright as he put his phone back in his pocket seeing he had no new messages.

"A bit early to give up for the day Wright?"

"Edgeworth?! What are you doing here?!" Phoenix yelled in surprise.

"Well I was, as you say, "In the neighborhood." Edgeworth replied. "I decided to see what you were up to."

"Umm you feeling ok Edgeworth, this is unusual for you." Phoenix replied to this.

"Whatever Wright. But what I see is that you haven't had any clients, in what, 3 months now?" Edgeworth shot back.

("Damn, He's right..." Phoenix thought.)

Ponyville

June 10

10:00 a.m.

"N-no, she couldn't do this!" Twilight said.

"I'm afraid it's true...Cadance has been accused of murdering Shining Armor." Celestia replied. "And like three years ago,with Dash, nopony is taking her case."

"That's right. Nopony will take her case. But, I know who will!" Twilight said. "It's time to call on an old friend!"

Wright and Co. Law Offices

June 10

10:30 a.m.

*RIIIING, RIIIING*

"Wright your phone is ringing...and is quite obnoxious. Please pick it up!" Edgeworth commented.

"YES! Finally a client!" Phoenix called as he seemed to materialize into the room, picking up the phone. "Huh that's funny, "Unknown Number"?"

"That means..."

"I know what that means Edgeworth. But i don't usually get calls like this." Phoenix interjected. "Hello. Wright and Co. Law Offices, 'defending you like its nuttin', baby'!"

("He really needs to get that slogan changed..." Edgeworth thought.)

"Phoenix that is a HORRIBLE slogan!" said the voice on the other line.

"Huh? Who is this? Why do you sound familiar?" Phoenix replied to his mysterious caller.

"Oh come on, it's only been Three Years Phoenix. Don't tell me you forgot me!" Twilight answered.

"HUH?! Twilight Sparkle?! How d-did you... How did you CALL me?!" Phoenix yelled.

("What the Hell is Wright going on about?" Edgeworth thought. "Whoever called him obviously has a phone!")

"Phoenix, we need your help again!" Twilight said.

"OK. But how did you call my phone?!" Phoenix asked.

"Phone? So I'm not talking to you though telepathy?" Twilight asked, bewildered.

("Has Wright lost his mind? THEY HAVE A PHONE!" Edgeworth thought.)

("Telepathy? The samething happened to Sonata. My phone must be able to pick up signals made by Unicorn Magic...") OK We'll talk later when you summon me back to Equestria." Wright said softly

"Equestria?" Edgeworth asked out loud.

("Shit...Edgeworth heard me..." Phoenix cursed.)

Twilight's Library

June 10

10:45 a.m.

"Phoenix said he'd take the case Princess!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Good. Well you better summon him soon. The trial is tomorrow at 12:00 p.m." Celestia said as she left.

Wright and Co. Law Offices

June 10

11:00 a.m.

"What the Hell is Equestria?! And what does it have to do with Three Years ago?!" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"Umm, could you take a raincheck?" Phoenix said "I...um...need to go?"

"Oh Hell no Wright! What is this Equestria?" Edgeworth replied grabbing Phoenix's collar. Just then both men felt weak.

("That's Twilight's spell alright. Well...guess you'll get your answer Edgeworth. Cause I'm sure you're gonna be there soon." Phoenix thought.)

"What's happening Wright...What did you...do?" Edgeworth said.

Twilight's Library

June 10

11:15 a.m.

("Ok. I am obviously alive." Edgeworth thought.)

"Who's that Phoenix?" a voice asked.

"Oh him? He's my ummm, friend. Miles...Edgeworth."

("Well nice to know you hesitated on that Wright..." Edgeworth pondered.")

"How'd he get here too?! I only called for you Phoenix!"

("Who is the girl Wright is talking to?" Edgeworth asked.)

"I don't know. He grabbed my collar cause he heard me say Equestria and had questions. And I wouldn't answer them." Phoenix said scratching the back of his head.

("Right! I was asking him about this "Equestria"." Edgeworth recalled.)

Edgeworth shot up and pointed his finger at Phoenix. But, before he could continue he saw Twilight Sparkle and his finger dropped. As well as his jaw.

"W-what is this?" Edgeworth asked. "Where are we Wright?!"

("Great to know he's himself..." Phoenix thought.)

"Ummm. Edgeworth. This is Twilight Sparkle. And we are in a Library...in Equestria." Phoenix said.

"Twilight...Sparkle?" Edgeworth asked. "Why the Hell am I seeing a Lavender Unicorn,Wright?!"

"Hehe...She's the one that called me." Phoenix answered.

"Well Wright...as if I didn't think you were dumb before. You tell me this little, purple, figment of LSD. Is the client that..."

"Figment of LSD?!" Twilight exclaimed. "I'll have you know that..."

"Wright! What did you put in my wine?! That thing is talking to me!" Edgeworth said.

"Thing?!" Twilight yelled. "And I am too the one who called Phoenix! We're friends! I called him here 3 years ago to defend my friend in a murder trial!"

"Three Years Ago?" Edgeworth repeated.

"Yea. Remember that time I disappeared for two days. I was here solving a murder case." Phoenix said.

(Phoenix tells Edgeworth about the events of Turnabout Storm.)

"Well Wright. I guess this isn't the oddest case you've had..." Edgeworth replied. "Doesn't mean I'm to terms with the fact that you've

brought me to a world filled with ponies of all different colors and they talk!"

"Hey! You're the one who grabbed my collar!" Phoenix retorted.

"GENTLEMEN!" Twilight yelled. "Can I please tell you why I called you here Phoenix! Whether or not , would like to help. Is up to him."

"Well unless they need a prosecutor. I think I can sit back till Wright is ready to go." Edgeworth said in snobbishness.

"Actually ...they do..." Twilight said.

("No. No. No. I do NOT want to go up against Edgeworth!" Phoenix thought. "I'm outta practice!")

"Then I will be going up to the Court." Edgeworth said as he got up and walked out the door. He was also heard saying. "Ohmygodtheresponieseverywhere!"

"Anyway. Tell me what's happened Twilight." Phoenix said as Edgeworth left.

"At approximately 9:00 this morning...my brother Shining Armor was found dead. Stabbed by his own spear. And they believe his wife, Princess Cadance,did it. " Twilight answered as she began to cry.

"Y-your brother?!" Phoenix exclaimed. "...That must be hard..."

"Yea...and it doesn't help that Cadence was an old friend of mine..." Twilight replied with flattened ears. "She was my foal-sitter."

"Where was the murder scene?" Phoenix asked. "I guess we'll have to start our investigation."

"It was at Canterlot Castle in the garden." Twilight answered. "Just let me get the others. They'd love to catch up with you."

"Ok. I can wait." Phoenix replied

Ponyville Train Station

June 10

12:15 p.m.

"Yo! It's Nix!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Feenie! We need to throw you a welcome back party!" Pinkie yelled happily.

"Oh Mr. Phoenix, you haven't died and been reborn yet." Fluttershy said.

("I really should tell her I'm not an actual phoenix..." Phoenix thought.)

"Well if it isn't Mr. Fancypants human lawyer." Applejack remarked. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about knockin' ya offside your head."

("Great to know you held a grudge over three years Aj..." Phoenix commented to himself.)

"But I've changed mah reason for doin' it!" Aj continued

"Huh?" Phoenix asked.

"Imma knock yer head now cause Twi never brings ya just ta visit. She thinks just cause you're one ah them defending attorneys, means you only can visit if there's a murder fer ya to investigate!'

"Well...ummm...ok?" (No reason to hit ME!") Phoenix replied.

"TRAIN TO CANTERLOT LEAVES IN 5 MIN.S" The Conductor yelled.

"Well, we can catch up later. We need to catch our train!" Twilight said, obviously rushing the others to get on the train.

("This case is obviously very personal to her..." Phoenix pondered.)

Canterlot Court Office

June 10

1:15 p.m.

"Hello I am here to apply for the prosecution in the upcoming murder trial. I need something to do while I'm stuck in this world." Edgeworth said flashing his I.D.

"Hey you're a human!" the pony at the desk

"Yes. I'm a...friend of Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth said seeming to have trouble admitting he and Phoenix were in fact friends of a sort.

"Oh! Phoenix Wright! The famous human attorney from the murder trial three years ago!" the pony replied. "Is he here as well!"

"Ummm, yes." Edgeworth answered, still not used to talking to colorful ponies.

"Yay! Maybe he'll be the defence attorney again!" the pony exclaimed.

"I do believe that's why he's here." Edgeworth replied.

("I wonder what Wright would look like as a pony?" He added in thought.)

Edgeworth pictures his thought.

("Doctor...Whatever part of my brain thought of that, I want it lobotomized immediately..." Edgeworth added.)

"Oh, I'm sorry . It seems someone has already got the job." the desk pony said.

"Great, there goes my chance not to be bored today..." Edgeworth replied. "Do you know who might have took it?"

"It says he wishes to stay anonymous till the trial tomorrow." the pony answered.

"Ok." Edgeworth said as he walked out the door. "Hmmm. I love surprises..."

Canterlot Castle Garden

June 10

1:20 p.m.

"Hmm...so this is the murder scene?" Phoenix asked a guard.

"Yes sir. Are you going to represent Miss. Cadence?" the guard asked.

"Yes I am." Phoenix replied. "Why?"

"Because you're the great Phoenix Wright!" the guard said. "I know you can prove that Miss. Cadence is innocent!"

"Yo Nix, check this out!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"The Chalk outline?" Phoenix asked.

"Yea. Look." Dash replied.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said.

"What is it? Cause I'm missing it..." Phoenix commented. "WAIT! Where's the blood? Surely a stab from a spear would leave more damage that this. ("Just like the Steel Samurai case...")

"Oh. Phoenix. We should probably go to the Detention Center soon. Considering that the visiting hours are almost up. And the trail's tomorrow." Twilight said.

"AHHHH! Why didn't you say so earlier! AJ! Dash! Stay and look for clues. Me and Twilight are going to see Cadence!" Phoenix yelled.

"Got it Nix!" Dash replied.

Canterlot Detention Center

June 10

1:30 p.m.

"Hello. Miss. Cadence?" Phoenix asked.

"Hello..." replied a pink unicorn with wings.

"Ummm Twilight what's-"

"My species is called "Alicorn" Mr. Human. I'm the accused, Cadence. " Cadence replied.

"Sorry. Phoenix Wright, I'm going to be your defence attorney." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix Wright?! The Phoenix Wright?!" Cadence asked.

("My reputation precedes me." Phoenix thought.)

"Like from the Ace Attorney series?" Cadence asked. "The human attorney that Twilight called to defend Rainbow Dash Three Years Ago?"

"Ace Attorney series?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh, after you left. Your job defending Dash caused a rave and they kinda...made merchandise of you." Twilight answered.

"MERCHANDISE?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Video Games, Comics, Figures. Stuff like that." Twilight replied.

"Well. I'm the real deal. So why don't you start by telling me what happened and where you were yesterday." Phoenix said to Cadence.

"Of course." Cadence replied. "It was 9:00 this morning the police came in and took me in. Said they found my poor Shining Armor dead in the gardens of the Castle. They said they had a witness that identified me to the point and I had to be taken in for questioning. And that I should find an attorney."

"Hmmm, I see. Who was this witness?" Phoenix asked.

"Princess Luna..." Cadance replied. "I don't know who she saw, But it couldn't have been me !"

"OK. How can we get to question her?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm sorry Phoenix, but we can't just barge into the castle and ask Princess Luna a bunch of questions!" Twilight answered.

("Or maybe..." Phoenix thought.)

"Ummm, Phoenix? What's that look for? Oh no! I am not!"

Luna's Study

June 10

1:55 p.m.

"Just playing Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations *hum*" Luna said

Just then there was a flash of light and in the middle of her room stood Phoenix Wright and Twilight Sparkle.

"P-princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"What is it Twilight Sparkle? HOLD IT! Twilight Sparkle what are you doing in my private study? With Phoenix Wright no less." Luna replied. "PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"Umm..Yes?" Phoenix replied. "I see I've met another fan." he added to Twilight.

"Yes. Luna loves playing video games. So, since she wasn't at the trial in person, playing your games is the way she's come to know you." Twilight replied.

"So umm...Princess, would you mind answering some questions for me?" Phoenix asked.

"Of course. But first you must do something for me!" Luna answered.

("I hate it when people,er, ponies say that..." Phoenix thought.)

"What is it Your Highness?" Phoenix asked.

"Sign my game!" she said holding up the case for Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.

"Oh, ok." Phoenix replied taking out a pen.

("I never thought I'd be giving another HUMAN an autograph. Let alone a Pony Princess." Phoenix added to himself.)

"Ok. Now tell me what you saw earlier this morning." Phoenix said as he placed his pen back into his pocket.

"Oh this is about the murder trial?" Luna asked. "OK. Well this is what I saw. It was 12:00 a.m. I am the Princess of the Night after all. I must stay up and protect my domain. I was on my evening watch of Canterlot when I heard a scream. So I rushed in the direction of said scream. When I got there Cadence was flying away and Shining Armor lying on the ground dead. His spear through his chest."

("I'll just add this Spear to Evidence, better take note of the lack of blood too." Phoenix thought.)

"What about blood?" Phoenix asked.

"Most of it would have probably soaked into the padding of his armor." Luna replied.

"Hmm. I see. Thank You Princess." Phoenix said. "See you in court."

"See you later Phoenix." Luna answered. "Wait. I'm going to be Cross-Examined by Phoenix Wright?! YES!"

("Luna you're being very un princess-like. Oh what do I care. I gotta let my inner Fan-mare out." Luna thought.)

"OK Twilight lets return to the crime scene." Phoenix commented.

"Yea! Maybe Applejack and Rainbow Dash found something by now!" Twilight agreed.

Canterlot Castle Garden

June 10

2:00 p.m.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, did you and Aj find anything?" Phoenix asked.

"Nope. Not a thing, Nix." Dash replied. "Nothing but hoofprints."

"H-hey! That's something!" Phoenix said. He walked over to where Dash was hovering next to the body.

"Well what do you think Twilight?" Phoenix asked. "Ummm. Twilight?"

"T-those are from Cadance's horseshoes!" Twilight cried. ("D-did she do it afterall?")

("WHAT?! T-That's not good at all!") I think we better take note of this." Phoenix said tryong to hide the scare he just got. "I think we should ask Cadance about this."

"It's too late. The Detention Center's visiting hours are up." Edgeworth said joining the others. "I happened to pass it on the way here."

"We better ask Cadance before the trial." Phoenix said.

"Don't bother Wright. I know you drugged me or something. Because I also know that a world full of colorful talking ponies doesn't exsist!" Edgeworth replied.

"Hey! We exsist Edge-guy! I should..."

"No Rainbow Dash! It's ok!" Phoenix said.

"But he..."

"Rainbow just do what Phoenix says." Applejack called. She too wanted to smack Edgeworth too, but knew it would do no good.

"I guess we should go home now." Phoenix commented. "I can't see anything else of value." This was because he thought this case was lost before it had begun

Train

June 10

2:15 p.m.

"So Edgeworth. Did you get the job?" Phoenix asked.

"No. It seems someone had already got it." Edgeworth replied.

"But they told me..."

"He had got the job 20 minutes before I'd walked into the door." Edgeworth said. "He must have been applying just as you'd been telling me that."

"Oh, sorry Mr. Edgeworth." Twilight remarked.

"Oh it's a male. I'm kinda disappointed it isn't Trixie." Phoenix said. "So who is it Edgeworth?"

"Well, as I want to ask about this 'Trixie', but I will tell you that the desk pony wouldn't tell me who. It seems the prosecution would like to stay unknown till tomorrow." Edgeworth replied.

"Great, I love surprises. I'm just glad it isn't you Edgeworth. I'm outta practice." Phoenix laughed.

"Hmph. Of course Wright." Edgeworth replied. "Or maybe you'd just like to admit that I'm the better attorney?"

"Hey don't you go trashing Nix like that Edge-guy!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Rainbow Dash, why must you be so barbarous? Though is being a bit rude to Phoenix. Just look at his suit! It's just as great as Phoenix's! I think I should make a line based off of human lawyers. They seem to wear the fanciest suits!" Rarity said. "Ideeea!"

Twilight's Library

June 10

10:00 p.m.

"I am going to wake up and one of two things are going to happen: One: I will wake up in my Law Office, or Two: I'll wake up here." Edgeworth said.

("Seems like Edgeworth is taking this harder than I did." Phoenix thought.)

"Twilight, we barely have any evidence, I think we're going to have to rely on contradictions and faulty testimonies." Phoenix said.

"That's not a problem! You'll just have to wing it as usual Phoenix!" Twilight replied happily.

"Wright!" Phoenix said hoping to revive this horrible pun.

"That still wasn't funny..." Twilight replied.

("I thought not..." Phoenix thought.)

Court House, Defendant Lobby No. 2

June 11

12:00 p.m.

"Well this is it Cadence. But I'd like to ask you something." Phoenix said.

"What is that?!" Cadance asked.

"What are your hoofprints doing at the scene of the crime?!" Phoenix confronted Cadance showing Cadance the picture he took of the hoofprints.

"W-what?!" Cadance stammered. "B-but I was never there!"

"Cadance please. If you were there I need to know! There's no doubt the Procecution knows about this and will try to use it to their advantage!" Phoenix pressed.

"I-I honestly don't know!" Cadance argued.

"The Defense should be making itself to the Court Room at this time!"

"Well I have to go. We will be talking about this later." Phoenix said.

"OK..." Cadance replied.

Court House, Court Room No. 2

June 11

12:15 p.m.

"The honorable Judge Harshwhinny residing." the bailiff called out.

Edgeworth and the others took their seats in the audience as Phoenix and Twilight took their place at the defence.

"The defence is ready Your Honor!" Phoenix called to the Judge.

"OK!' the judge and husband of replied. "We are just waiting on the prosecution."

"The Prosecution is READY!" was heard as an old man in his later years bursted in.

"Wait...I KNOW THAT VOICE!" Phoenix yelled.

"It seems are prosecution is another human...one Mr. Manfred Von Karma!"

"NOT VON KARMA! THAT'S WORSE THAN EDGEWORTH!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Hello. Phoenix Wright." Von Karma said threateningly.


	2. Ch2: Manfred Von Karma?

As the trial began, it was unclear who was more surprised about Von Karma's presence in the courtroom. Edgeworth or Phoenix.

"Well now, if it isn't Phoenix Wright." Von Karma announced. "I took the case as soon as I was told you were the Defendant's attorney."

"Ummm...Thank you?" Phoenix replied.

"Who is that man Phoenix?" Twilight asked. She could tell that Phoenix was intimidated by Von Karma.

"Only the most _ruthless_ prosecutor from my world!" Phoenix replied. "B-but he should be in jail due to me proving him as the murderer in DL-6!"

"DL-6?" Twilight asked.

"Never mind, its a long story. But, if this is in fact the Von Karma I remember. He'll do _anything_ to win this trial. Even forge evidence!"

"M-Manfred Von Karma!?" Edgeworth stammered. "He should be locked away in a cell. In me and Wright's world no less!"

The Judge slammed down his gravel.

"OK. Now that the prosecutor has arrived. Court is now in session!" Judge Harshwhinny called. "Now I understand my wife's obsession with professionalism. Anyway, we are here to listen to the case of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. Mr. Von Karma your opening statement!"

"The defendant is charged with the murder of her late husband and Captain of the Guard, Shining Armor. Around 9:00 a.m. yesterday was when the body was found. The Autopsy Report shows that the time of death was earlier that morning at 12:00 a.m. The cause was lack of blood due to a stab wound." Von Karma answered. "Now I shall call our witness to the stand, Princess Luna!"

("I better pay attention to my copy of that report." Phoenix thought as he read though Shining Armor's Autopsy.)

"Very well. Will the Princess of the Night take the stand?" The Judge asked.

Luna flew over to the stand and stood where everyone in the courtroom could see her.

"Witness! Name and Occupation!" Von Karma commanded.

"HOW DARE THOU TALKEST TO US THAT WAY!" Luna screamed.

"Ummm, Your Highness, could you please use your inside voice?" The Judge asked.

"Sorry." Luna replied. "OK. I am Princess Luna. My job is to raise and lower the Moon at the appropriate times."

"What? D-did she just?"

"Yes, Phoenix. Luna can raise and lower the Moon. And Celestia, who you met last time, raises and lowers the Sun." Twilight explained.

("Just when I though things couldn't get more backwards...Wait! That's right Celestia! Maybe I could find out how she knows me this time around!" Phoenix thought.)

"Alright Your Highness, could you please give you testimony?" the Judge asked.

"Yes." Luna answered as she nodded.

Witness Testimony: -The Murder Scene-

"Well as you all know, it is my duty to raise and lower the Moon. But, I also keep watch over the Night to make sure that no trouble is amiss. I was patrolling the skies in Canterlot when I heard a loud scream. Naturally as my duty states, I checked out what was happening. When I go to the scene, it was 12:10. The Defendant was flying away and the Victim was lying down on the ground, dead. His spear in his chest." Luna testified.

"OK. The Defense can now Cross Examine the witness."

Cross Examination:

"Well as you all know, it is my duty to raise and lower the Moon. But, I also keep watch over the Night to make sure that no trouble is amiss. I was patrolling the skies in Canterlot when I heard a loud scream."

"HOLD IT! What do you mean "A Scream"?" Phoenix pressed.

"She obviously heard the Victim as he was stabbed Wright!" Von Karma shot back.

"I agree with the Prosecution, the Witness heard the Victim as he was impaled." the Judge said nodding his approval.

"OBJECTION! If you had been run thought with a spear do you think you could scream that loud?" Phoenix asked. "Luna had to be flying pretty high if she could see all of Canterlot! And I do believe that if Shining Armor had been run though with a spear, that he'd be too shocked to exclaim that loudly! Especially if his wife was the one who did it! Not to mention that Luna seems to be your only witness! So, if he really did scream like that, tell me. WHERE'S YOUR OTHER WITNESSES! If the murder happened outside the Castle, I do believe that other on duty guards would have rushed to the scene as well!"

"Errr..." Luna started down Phoenix as he pulled apart her testimony.

"Hmmm. Objection Sustained. Yes Your Highness, if the Victim did in fact yell that loudly, why did no other guards come to the scene as you did?" the Judge asked.

"Ummm...because...they did! I just forgot to mention them, yea!" Luna replied.

"Well please fix your testimony to fit this Your Highness, and please refrain from withdrawing important information like this in the future. If you don't I'll have to discredit you as a Witness." Judge Harshwhinny commented.

"Yes sir." Luna remarked.

Witness Testimony: -Other Guards At The Scene-

"Well I do remember at least three other guards meeting with me as I landed at the crime scene." Luna said. "They told me to look up when I asked what happened. That's when I saw Cadance flying away."

"Well that was short. Either way, begin the cross examination." Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix replied.

Cross Examination:

"Well I do remember at least three other guards meeting with me as I landed at the crime scene."

"HOLD IT! At Least"? That isn't very decisive..." Phoenix pressed.

"Well I wasn't paying much attention..." Luna replied. "I was more worried about, I don't know, THE DEAD BODY LAYING AT MY HOOVES!"

"But still, you'd have to have a better idea that that!" Phoenix said.

"OBJECTION! The number of guards at the scene accompanying the Witness is irrelevant to the fact that she saw the Defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!" Von Karma called.

"Sustained. I don't see what this has to do with the problem at hand either ." Judge Harshwhinny agreed.

("Darn. I guess they're right though. That really isn't important if Luna saw Cadance flee the scene...Wait! That's it!" Phoenix thought.)

"HOLD IT! Are you absolutely sure it was my client you saw flee the scene of the crime?!" Phoenix questioned.

"Yes! Even thought it was dark I could clearly see Cadance's shade of pink against the darkness of the Night." Luna huffed.

"Please describe to us who you saw leaving and what they looked like." the Judge said.

"Yes Your Honor." Luna said exasperated with the questioning she had to endure. If this is how murder cases work. She was glad that they almost never happened in Equestria, Phoenix Wright or not.

Witness Testimony: -Description of The Suspect-

"When I looked up to where the guards had pointed out, I saw a figure in the sky. Upon further inspection, I saw a winged Unicorn, much as myself. But, she was pink, with a cutie mark showing a crystal heart. And only one pony fits that description...the defendant Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! Or Cadance as we all know her!" with this Luna seemed to seal it for Cadance.

"Hmmm...that is a pretty solid description of the suspect. But if he wishes the defense may still Cross-Examine the Witness." The Judge called.

"I shall do that Your Honor!" Phoenix answered.

Cross Examination:

"When I looked up to where the guards had pointed out, I saw a figure in the sky. Upon further inspection, I saw a winged Unicorn, much as myself. But, she was pink, with a cutie mark showing a crystal heart."

"HOLD IT! How is it possible that you could see such a fine detail like the defendant's cutie mark in that kind of dark?!" Phoenix asked.

"Simple. She flew into the moonlight and I was able to see it.'' Luna replied.

"GOT YA!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Huh?" Luna gasped.

"I was bluffing! I've been at the crime scene. It's pretty open! Meaning that it really isn't that dark at all!" Phoenix explained. "Which means either you didn't see my client, Or,

"OBJECTION! This Weather Report says that it was cloudy the morning of the incident!" Von Karma called, holding up a piece of paper.

"WHHAAA?" Phoenix was dumbstruck. "Fine. But you did say a guard pointed out my client to you."

"Yes." Luna replied.

"I would request that this guard takes the stand." Phoenix called.

"The Court agrees. Mr. Von Karma, please call this guard to the stand. The Court will take a 15 minute recess so that this new witness can prepare himself." The Judge said, With this he slammed his gravel down to show that the recess began.

"Court is adjourned!"


	3. Ch3: A Quick End?

Court House, Defendant Lobby No. 2

June 11

1:15 p.m.

"Man that was close..." Phoenix huffed.

"What do you mean? You did great Nix!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash." Phoenix replied. "But still, I can't shake this feeling that Von Karma is up to something."

"Well whatever it is will have to be saved for later." Twilight commented. "We need to take this 15 min Recess and figure out our next move."

"Right. Hmmm." Phoenix started to ponder his tactics. "There's no way around it Twilight, we just don't have that much evidence. And Von Karma is probably rigging this Witness' testimony as we speak."

"Wait! Evidence!" Rainbow exclaimed. "I almost forgot this picture I took of the scene!"

"Rainbow Dash, if you thought you should have given me this earlier if you thought it was important!" Phoenix replied.

"Looks like your friends are just like your career, clumsy." Edgeworth commented.

"Why I should..."

"No Rainbow Dash. Just let me see the picture." Phoenix said. "Hmmm. Wait! What's this!"

"What?" Twilight then examined the picture and saw an imprint of a heart next to Shining Armor's chalk outline. "B-but..."

"What is it Twilight?" Phoenix asked.

"N-nothing Phoenix. court is about to start back up." Twilight responded.

Court House, Court Room No. 2

June 11

1:30 p.m.

The Judge then slammed down his gavel.

"OK, Court is back in session. Mr. Von Karma, I believe you have another witness for us?" Judge Harshwhinny announced.

"I do Your Honor." Von Karma thundered. "The Prosecution calls it's second witness to the stand. Please state your name and occupation."

A white pegasus with royal armor took the stand, his mane and tail seemed to be black with a streak or two of yellow.

"My name is Quickstrike, and I am a 2nd class soldier in the Royal Guard."

"Alright Mr. Strike, could you please tell us what you saw yesterday morning." Von Karma replied.

"Yes sir."

Witness Testimony: -The Night of The Murder-

"I was on my usual night watch when I heard a loud commotion in the Royal Garden. I quickly gathered a couple extra guards and rushed to the spot it was coming from. When I got there Princess Luna had just arrived and the Victim was already dead. I immanently looked to the sky and pointed out the Defendant to Her Highness. She was already too far away to call out to so we let her go so we could take care of the body." Quickstrike said.

"Mr. Wright your Cross-Examination?" Judge Harshwhinny cued.

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix replied nodding.

Cross Examination:

"I was on my usual night watch when I heard a loud commotion in the Royal Garden. I quickly gathered a couple extra guards and rushed to the spot it was coming from. When I got there Princess Luna had just arrived and the Victim was already dead."

"HOLD IT! What time was all this at?" Phoenix asked scratching his chin.

"Ummm, around 12:00. Why?" Quickstrike asked.

"OK. And it took you 10 minutes to gather these other guards I'm assuming?" Phoenix continued.

"No not at all." Quickstrike answered. "We got there at 12:05."

"OBJECTION! That is a lie Your Honor!" Phoenix called.

"How so Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

"Well lets recall Luna's testimony, "When I go to the scene, it was 12:10." That means that if the Witness and his fellow guards really did get there at the same time as the Princess, it would've had to be 12:10 not 12:05! There's a 5 minute gap in the Witness' testimony! What were you doing in those 5 minutes?" Phoenix claimed.

Von Karma was taken aback, ("I forgot to check the previous Witness' testimony!")

"I was...ummm..." Quickstrike answered. "My watch was 5 minutes slow! Yea! I remember using the Court Room's clock to fix it earlier!" Quickstrike then flashed a Gold Watch.

"I can confirm that." Von Karma said nodding. "He was doing it as we were talking."

"Objection Overruled." The Judge said.

"Darn I thought I had something..." Phoenix said. "Wait! I want to hear your description of the Crime Scene!"

"OBJECTION! Your Honor that is irreverent to..."

"OBJECTION! Just give me this and I'll prove it has relevance!" Phoenix countered.

The Judge slammed down his gavel and said:

"Alright. will tell us what he saw at the scene of the crime." The Judge said.

"Thank you." Phoenix said nodding approval.

Witness Testimony: -The Crime Scene-

"Well when we got there Princess Luna had arrived and the Defendant had just got away. We then examined the body. The Victim had been run through with his own spear in the gut. The blood had drained mostly into his armor and had not touched the ground. We had called the police at 12:30. And after things were sorted out they took the body at 9:00 a.m. upon further inspection we found the Defendant's hoof marks around where the body had been." Quickstrike said.

"Very well, Mr. Wright." the Judge dictated.

Cross Examination:

"Well when we got there Princess Luna had arrived and the Defendant had just got away. We then examined the body. The Victim had been run through with his own spear in the gut. The blood had drained mostly into his armor and had not touched the ground. We had called the police at 12:30. And after things were sorted out they took the body at 9:00 a.m. upon further inspection we found the Defendant's hoof marks around where the body had been."

"TAKE THAT! Your Honor! I have a picture of the crime scene that contradicts the Witness' Testimony! Here! There is a heart shaped imprint next to the body!" Phoenix called. "But that's not the only thing I find fishy. It's been bugging me this whole case. why was the body handed over to the police so late?!"

"AH!" Quickstrike yelled. "Umm well the imprint...I guess we overlooked that..."

"OBJECTION! Your Honor! The Witness' attitude shows that he does in fact know why that imprint is there! I demand he answers both my questions! What is the imprint from and why was the body handed in so late!" Phoenix roared.

"Yes Witness, I want to know these things as well. Please testify once more!" Judge Harshwhinny called.

"Yes sir..." Quickstrike answered.

Witness Testimony: -The Imprint and Time Gap-

"Well Princess Celestia told me to keep this under wraps. But Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were here on official business. See they rule over an allying nation know as the Crystal Empire. The heart shaped imprint most likely belongs to the empire's artifact the Crystal Heart. We believe that Prince Shining Armor had taken the heart for some reason. And Cadance found out. Fearing her husband was betraying their ponies, the Defendant killed him and took the heart back by force." Quickstrike said.

"This report confirms that said Crystal Heart is indeed missing." Von Karma said holding up yet another document.

"The Court accepts this evidence." Judge Harshwhinny said. "Continue on and tell us about the Time Gap in between when the body was found, and when it was turned into the police."

"Well when a member of the Royal Family is found dead in this manner there is certain protocol we must follow." Quickstrike began. "First all other Royal Family members and relatives of the deceased must be brought in for identification and questioning."

"Twilight he's your brother, why didn't you tell me about this?!" Phoenix asked.

"Sorry Phoenix, I was told not to." Twilight answered.

The Judge then slammed his gavel again.

"The Defense will stop mumbling to themselves and listen to the Testimony!" The Judge roared.

"Y-yes Your Honor!" Phoenix replied.

"Anyway, then back up DNA tests are done so we can be 100% that it is in fact who we say it is. Finally the body is turned in to a police-mare that has watched every last second of this process." Quickstrike finished.

"Well. That is an involved process!" Judge Harshwhinny said. "Wright you may Cross-Examine now."

Cross Examination:

"Well Princess Celestia told me to keep this under wraps. But Princess Cadance and Shining Armor were here on official business. See they rule over an allying nation know as the Crystal Empire. The heart shaped imprint most likely belongs to the empire's artifact the Crystal Heart. We believe that Prince Shining Armor had taken the heart for some reason."

"HOLD IT! What reason would he have to take the Heart?!" Phoenix asked.

"OBJECTION! That has no relevance to this! Especially since it has been proven that the Heart is in fact missing!" Von Karma yelled.

"Sustained! The fact of the matter is that it was in fact in the Victim's possession and he was killed for it." The Judge agreed.

"But why! What reason would the Victim have to take his Kingdom's most valuable possession!" Phoenix asked.

"Sustained. Mr. Wright." Harshwhinny repeated.

"Darn it..." Phoenix said.

"I do believe that this has also given a motive to the Defendant. The Court finds the Defendant, Princess Cadance..."

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone's heads turned to the doors.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie also witnessed something the night of this heinous crime! I would like to testify!"

"T-Trixie?!" Phoenix and Twilight were dumbfounded.


	4. Ch4: A Great and Powerful Testimony!

"T-Trixie?!" Phoenix and Twillight were caught off guard. Neither had expected Trixie to testify in this case.

("Wait!") "Your Honor, That was kind of quick to be handing down a verdict!" Phoenix exclaimed. "This case is too deep to be giving a verdict this early!"

"Oh...ummm. I guess I got a bit excited. Yea, I'm sorry . That was very unprofessional of me." The Judge replied.

*EHEMM* "Trixie came to testify, not listen to and the Judge have a conversation!" Trixie interupted.

"S-sorry..." Phoenix said.

"DON'T BE!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Anyway the Witness is right. She may Begin her testimony." Judge Harshwhinny said.

"After she states her name and occupation!" Von Karma added.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie is a Traveling Magician!" Trixie said.

"More like a one trick pony!" Dash called out.

"The Audiance will be removed if they continue to yell out like that!" Judge Harshwhinny remarked.

"Rainbow Dash, Stop it!" Rarity said.

"Ok. Now you may begin your testimony." The Judge continued.

Witness Testimony: -I Saw The Attack-

"Well I am a Traveling Magician, but I live in Canterlot. Trixie was returning home from a trip when she heard a comotion in the Castle Garden. She decided to easedrop, because She was curious. What Trixie saw was the Suspect and the Victim. The Vicitm was holding his spear to defend himself and the Defendant took it with her magic and killed him. Here, Trixie took pictures."

The pictures showed Cadance and Shining Armor in the Garden, the first was them just standing there. The second showed the moment of the attack.

"The Court accepts this very decivie evidence. Either way, Mr. Wright, do you wish to Cross Examine the Witness?" The Judge asked.

"Yes Your Honor!" Phoenix answered. ("I knew Trixie wasn't here to HELP me...")

Cross Examination:

"Well I am a Traveling Magician, but I live in Canterlot. Trixie was returning home from a trip when she heard a comotion in the Castle Garden. She decided to easedrop, because She was curious. What Trixie saw was the Suspect and the Victim. The Vicitm was holding his spear to defend himself and the Defendant took it with her magic and killed him. Here, Trixie took pictures."

"HOLD IT! Why stop?" Phoenix asked.

"Because, Trixie wanted to see what was happening. Why else ?"

"OBJECTION! No relevance!" Von Karma said.

"Sustained." The Judge agreed.

"Well I am a Traveling Magician, but I live in Canterlot. Trixie was returning home from a trip when she heard a comotion in the Castle Garden. She decided to easedrop, because She was curious. What Trixie saw was the Suspect and the Victim. The Vicitm was holding his spear to defend himself and the Defendant took it with her magic and killed him. Here, Trixie took pictures."

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, my Client couldn't have been there!" Phoenix yelled slamming his desk.

"How so ? Trixie has pictures!" Trixie said.

"Easy, it's not my Client in the pictures and I'll prove it!" Phoenix replied pointing out his finger.

"Please show me what in the picture tells you this isn't you Client, ." The Judge said.

"TAKE THAT! The eyes!" Phoenix announced!

"What about them?" The Judge asked.

"They're green." Phoenix continued.

"SO?!" Trixie asked.

"MY CLIENT'S EYES ARE PURPLE!" Phoenix yelled.

Trxie withdrew, "WHHHHAAAAT?!"

"Order! I will have Order!" The Judge said. "I do believe Mr. Wright is 'wright'."

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Everyone else but Phoenix yelled.

"OBJECTION! That is the Defendant!" Von Karma yelled.

"How so?" Phoenix asked confidently.

"Tsk. Tsk." Von Karma shook his finger. "She used her magic to change her eye color!"

"WHHHHAAAA?" Phoenix hadn't taken this into consiteration. The Judge obviously hadn't either as he too was dumbstruck.

"Yes! The Defendant is an Alicorn, therefore she would have the magic ability to do so!" Von Karma replied. "So anticipating that little Twilight Sparkle would call on Phoenix Wright to save her precious Princess Cadance, she changed her eye color to give Mr. Wright a contradiction to use!"

"ORDER! ORDER!" Judge Harshwhinny said. "Why I do believe that is a liable theory!"

"OBJECTION! I AM CONVINCED THAT IS NOT MY CLIENT!" Phoenix yelled. "I request another day to investigate!"

"I will give you your request. Any Objections, Karma?" The Judge said.

"No. Because it is futile. Go ahead and give his precious day. I'll still get my Guilty verdict." Von Karma answered.

"Then Court is adjourned until tomorrow!"

As the Court emptied Edgeworth couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this case that met the eye.

("Wait, I knew something was bugging me. That has to be it..." Edgeworth thought.)

"What's wrong Edgy?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Don't call me that..." Edgeworth replied. ("Am I really going to talk to these things instead of waiting on Wright?")

"What are you thinking Mr. Edgeworth? Is it something that can help Princess Cadance?" Rarity asked.

("I guess I am since Wright is taking his sweet ass time...") "The Prosecutor is dead." Edgeworth answered.

"Huh? Hey I hate that guy too. But..."

"No you dolt. I mean he can't be here. Because in the world me and Wright come from, Manfred Von Karma died in prison after Wright reveled him to be the murderer in the DL-6 incident. Don't ask about it it's a long story." Edgeworth explained.

"But if that's so, who's that guy?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know..." Edgeworth replied.

"Well Imma find out!" Rainbow Dash said as she bolted out to follow Von Karma.

"What! It could be dangerous!" Edgeworth called.

"She's gone." Rarity remarked. "Should we follow her?"

"No. It'll be her fault if she get's in trouble." Edgeworth answered with a shrug. "Let's go find Wright."

"But...oh...Pinkie go follow...She's gone too..." Rarity said. "Oh Mr. Edgeworth wait for me!"

Canterlot Courthouse

June 11

1:30 p.m.

"That was some sloppy work Your Honor." Von Karma said as he met Judge Harshwhinny outside the court.

"I-I'm sorry sir. But if that Trixie hadn't intervened, Phoenix Wright would have still Objected, and brought up the missing Crystal Heart!" Judge Harshwhinny replied.

"Hmhmhm. It doesn't matter anyway. I hold all the cards. Your wife and the Crystal Heart." Von Karma commented.

"W-wait you have the Heart?!" Judge Harshwhinny was taken aback. "Which means..._YOU'RE THE MURDERER_?!"

"Why of course. Why do you think I went though the lengths to mimic the perfect prosecutor, and bribe you with you wife's life?" The imposter answered.

"Wait you're not Manfred Von Karma either?" the Judge asked.

"Oh no. You found out my secret." The phony said as his eyes turned green and snake-like. "But I knew that Twilight sparkle would try to get Phoenix Wright to save poor old Cadance and stop me from getting my revenge on her. So I decided to take the form of somebody that would intimidate him." The figure replied as it was consumed by green flames.

"HA! I heard it all!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed jumping out from around the corner. "I gotta tell Nix and Princess Celestia!"

"Oh you're not going anywhere little filly." The Von Karma impersonator said as the door shut behind Dash.

"H-hey not cool!" Dash said.

"Oh You don't have to worry about 'cool' from a bit." "Von Karma" replied knocking Dash out by smacking her neck. "Now I shall be on my way."

Canterlot

June 11

2:00 p.m.

"Hey Wright we need to talk." Edgeworth said.

"Oh, Edgeworth. There you guys are? Where's Pinkie and Rainbow Dash?" Phoenix asked.

"Well the pink one just kinda ran off." Edgeworth answered. "Actually a couple of the things I need to say are about this 'Rainbow Dash'."

"Ummm, OK. Shoot." Phoenix replied.

"One: Is she the pony from those pictures Maya found in your pocket when you returned last time?"

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAA?!" Rarity, Aj, and Fluttershy yelled in unison.

"PHOENIX! YOU TOOK THOSE PICTURES OF RAINBOW DASH WITH YOU!" Twilight exclaimed.

"H-HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Phoenix replied. "I JUST NEVER DROPPED OFF ANY OF THE EVIDENCE I FOUND AND THE PICTURES WHERE MIXED UP WITH IT!"

"Oh it's OK Wright." Edgeworth said. "Everyone has skeletons in their closet. But like I said that day, yours just happen to be a disturbing pony fetish."

"OK...you can stop now...do you have any questions WORTH asking?!" Phoenix asked.

"Oh yes. What if I told you that you're not really facing Manfred Von Karma?" Edgeworth replied.

"What?!" Phoenix was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it Wright...Von Karma DIED in prison." Edgeworth answered.

"T-then whose..." Twilight stammered.

"I don't know, but Rainbow Dash went out to pursue them." Edgeworth answered.

"WHAT?! We need to find her!" Twilight yelled.

?

June 11

2:30 p.m.

"Dump this loser in the river."

"Yes my Queen."

"Good, now no one can warn Phoenix Wright and my revenge on Princess Cadance can come true. And now Twilight Sparkle has lost two ponies she loves."

"But my liege, she's not dead."

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GOING TO THROW HER INTO THE RIVER! SHE'LL BE SWEPT AWAY AND DROWN!

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Bye Bye. Rainbow Dash."


	5. Ch5: Search For Dash, An Unlikely Team!

?

June 11

2:45 p.m.

("Am I...Am I going to die?" Rainbow Dash thought. "The last thing I remember is being knocked out. My subcontious has returned. But I am not able to wake up. Does this mean Death is here? Has he found me? I feel as if I had something to report, but when I was thrown into the water, my head hit a rock and I can't remember what is was or to who it was for. So, I guess I should just embrace Death seeing that I have no purpose.")

Ponyville

June 11

2:55 p.m.

"Oh no this isn't good!" Twilight yelled.

"We need to start looking for her!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Yes. I guess we could put off the investigation that could save your Princess." Edgeworth said shrugging his shoulders. "Cause if we don't that would mean that Rainbow Dash might die. If she isn't dead already."

"Edgeworth!" Phoenix exclaimed. "What the Hell?!"

"Think about it Wright, it's a catch 22. If you Investigate the Case, you risk Rainbow Dash's life. But, if you look for Rainbow Dash...YOU'LL LOSE MAYBE YOUR ONLY CHANCE TO PROVE YOUR CLIENT INNOCENT!" Edgeworth answered pointing his finger.

("DAMN! HE'S RIGHT!" Phoenix realized.) Looking for Rainbow Dash could take hours. Which means he could lose anytime he'd use to investigate.

"WAIT! Couldn't we split up?" Pinkie asked.

"W-Where did...?" Edgeworth was taken back by Pinkie's sudden entry.

"Just Pinkie being Pinkie." Phoenix remarked. "And yes I suppose we could split up. Twilight, Take Edgeworth and Investigate. Me and the others will look for Rainbow Dash."

"Wait, why should I do your work for you?" Edgeworth challenged.

"And why can't I go with my friends?" Twilight asked.

"I this part of your fetish Wright? Trying to get more pictures?" Edgeworth stabbed.

"NO!" Phoenix answered. "And it's simple. Edgeworth I want you to investigate so you can try and prove your hypothesis on Von Karma's identity. And Twilight you're the only one of us that knows how to get around Canterlot!"

"Not exactly." said a voice.

"Trixie!? What do you want?!" Aj asked.

"Trixie is offering to help Mr. Edgeworth get around Canterlot so that Twilight can go with her friends." Trixie answered.

"What's the catch?!" Aj pressed. "You just testified against us!"

"No catch. Trixie just owes Mr. Wrong a favor." Trixie said.

"Huh?!" Phoenix was confused, he didn't remember doing anything to help Trixie.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Trixie doesn't have to tell you anything! Now do you want Trixie's help or not?!" Trixie answered.

"Well this seems like our only chance." Phoenix said.

"You're right Phoenix. Ok. Go ahead Trixie, take Edgeworth to Canterlot and help him investigate." Twilight agreed.

Mountains

June 11

3:15 p.m.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"Dashie!"

"R-Rainbow Dash!"

"Dash!"

"Hey! Rainbow!"

("Who is that, could it be, my friends? I wish I could call back to them...but I'm still asleep..." Rainbow thought, still flowing down the river.)

"Hey you hear that?" Phoenix asked.

"What?" Twilight replied.

"Running Water!" Phoenix answered. "Is there a river nearby?"

"Well yea. The Ponyville Dam is just... You're not saying!" Twilight remarked.

"Let's just hope I'm wrong!" Phoenix replied running toward the sound, the others following him hasty.

Canterlot

June 11

3:30 p.m.

"So...ummm...Trixie was it?" Edgeworth asked.

"That's The _Great and Powerful_ Trixie to you Mr. Edgeless." Trixie answered.

"It's Edgeworth. And I hope you know I'm not going to call you that." Edgeworth remaked.

"Whatever Mr. Edgeless. Anyway Trixie thinks the best place to check first would be Cadance's room at the Castle." Trixie huffed.

("Whatever is exactly the word I was thinking.") "Well lead the way Miss. Trixie." Edgeworth said.

Ponyville Dam

June 11

3:45 p.m.

"Alright everyone start looking in the water!" Phoenix exclaimed. He knew there was no time too lose. If he was really right about what he thought had happened to Rainbow Dash. Then it could be in mere minutes that they could lose her for good. Being human, Phoenix also knew that he could dive underwater to look. He wasn't too sure about the others' swimming abilities. Phoenix took his blue suit jacket off so it wouldn't get wet, and dove face first into the river basin. Phoenix look all around until he had to surface to take a breath.

"Did you see her Phoenix?" Twilight asked.

"No. Sorry Twilight." Phoenix answered. "Maybe, thank the princess. I'm wrong for once." But just as Phoenix and Twilight had thought that Rainbow Dash couldn't be here, Fluttershy screamed.

"W-we found her..." Applejack said.

Cadance's Room

June 11

4:00 p.m.

"Well let's see here." Edgeworth said. "Do you know anything about this room?"

"Why would Trixie know anything about this room?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you were like the royal fool or something since you were dressed like that." Edgeworth replied.

"How dare you make a mockery of the Great and Powerful Trixie!?" Trixie yelled. "Did you hear Trixie's testimony?! I am a traveling magician!"

"Either way, it seems you were more useless than I thought." Edgeworth shot back. But, when he outstretched his hand, Edgeworth knocked over a book on the shelf and a letter fell out. Edgeworth picked it up and read it.

"Cadance,

If I don't hand the Crystal Heart over the Her, she is going to invade the Kingdom and take it anyway. Besides, she said she'd spare us if we gave it over willingly. I brought the Heart with me and I am going to meet her later tonight. Hopefully either I can get her to leave us alone. But in a worse case, I will have to hand over the Crystal Heart to save us both and our subjects.

-Shining Armor."

"Well that answers some questions...but makes more at the same time..." Edgeworth said examining the note.

"Changelings." Trixie blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Edgeworth asked.

"Changelings. You said that the Prosecutor was dead right?" Trixie continued. "The Princess and her Husband had a run in with the Changeling Queen a couple years ago."

"OK." Edgeworth acknowledged. "But what does that have to do with Von Karma?"

"Simple." Trixie answered. "They can change their shape to match anyone they've seen."

Ponyville Dam

June 11

4:17 p.m.

"Is-Is Dashie..?" Pinkie stammered.

"Dead?" Phoenix asked. "I don't know. Hand her here." Aj took Dash's seemingly lifeless body off her back and placed her in Phoenix's arms. He placed his fingers on the side of Dash's neck.

("Who's touching me?" Dash thought. "Maybe it's the cold touch of Death's Bone's taking my soul away.")

In real life Dash's body shivered but she did not wake up.

("Ooops. My fingers must be dead cold.") "Well guys, the good news is she has a pulse." Phoenix said getting up. "But the bad news is she could still die if we don't get her to a hospital soon."

"Alright! Put her back on my back and I'll have her there in no time! You guys go catch up with that windbag Trixie and Mr. Edgeworth!" Aj announced.

"Alright. Her life is in your hooves Applejack." Phoenix said, doing as she said.

Canterlot

June 11

4:30 p.m.

"Heya Edgeworth, find anything?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh it's you Wright." Edgeworth said. "Here I found this note in the room."

(Phoenix reads the letter.) "Well that's very good! See I knew I could trust you to do a food job!" Phoenix said. "But what about Von Karma? Is it him?"

"That's what I'm going to find out now. I take it you found Rainbow Dash alive?" Edgeworth replied.

"Yea. But she's out cold." Phoenix answered. "So what is the key to finding out who Von Karma really is?"

"We're going to study Changelings." Edgeworth remarked.

"Oh no. You don't mean?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, we mean it has to be old Queen Chrysalis up to no good!" Trixie answered.


	6. Ch6: Edgeworth's Famous Logic!

"Oh no. You don't mean?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, we mean it has to be old Queen Chrysalis up to no good!" Trixie answered.

"And from what Trixie has told me, this Queen Chrysalis has a clear motive to commit this crime!" Edgeworth announced pointing out his finger.

It all fell into place to Twilight now.

"Phoenix!" she called.

"Yea Twilight. What is it?" Phoenix replied.

"The "Important Business" that one guard testified about. It was a Royal Gathering of Equestrian Leaders. Queen Chrysalis and her daughter were there!" Twilight answered.

"W-What!? Now that I think of it Twilight. Isn't this all stuff you should've known from the beginning?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, I guess I too was so sure that Cadance had done it, that I thought the Queen being in Canterlot was irreverent." Twilight guiltily.

"Well it's OK now. Edgeworth, you and Trixie need to fill out the papers to call this Queen Chrysalis to the stand tomorrow. I'll take the others to see Rainbow Dash." Phoenix said.

"Whatever Wright." Edgeworth remarked. "The sooner this case is over, the sooner I get home. Come on you."

"You will NOT refer to me as anything but The Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie replied.

"Shut up. I already said I wasn't going to call you that." Edgeworth said as he and Trixie walked off to the Court House.

?

June 11

5:00 p.m.

"So, I want to know. Where did you go those 30 mins you were missing from the meeting?" Chrysalis asked a younger Changeling. "As a matter a fact where were you earlier today?"

"I don't know what you mean Mother." The child said.

"Well, then explain this Court Summons I just got." Chrysalis replied. "I'm to testify in a murder case I'm suspect in."

"I did it." the Child said.

"What?!" Chrysalis was taken aback.

"I killed the Prince of The Crystal Empire and am going to successfully frame his precious Cadance as the murderer." her daughter answered. "And when that happens, I'll have restored your honor and gotten revenge for what they did to you!"

"I should report you! I told you that I didn't want any trouble with those damn ponies!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Not to worry. I have the Judge bought. If he even dares to hint that he's going to lay down a 'Not Guilty' verdict, I'll have his wife executed on the spot!"

"Larvia, I do think you've become insane with ambition!" Chrysalis said.

"Oh don't worry Mother. To answer where I was earlier." Larvia put on her guise of Von Karma. "I'm the Prosecutor!"

Ponyville Urgent Care

June 11

5:05 p.m.

"Oh Thank Celestia you guys came." Aj said as the others came in the door to Dash's room.

"I had Trixie and Edgeworth continue the investigation so we could visit." Phoenix remarked. "How is she?"

"Not too good." Nurse Redheart answered. "She'll live yes. But even if she were to wake up anytime soon. She could very well be paralyzed from the shoulders down."

"Oh no...all because she wanted to help with the investigation..." Twilight said.

"It's OK Twilight. You heard the Nurse, Dashie will live." Pinkie said.

"But she's still in critical condition!" Twilight sobbed. "She..."

Phoenix put his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"It'll be OK...we just need to keep on...and believe that she'll be fine..." Phoenix said.

"Mr. Phoenix are you crying?" Fluttershy asked.

"N-no! I'm just...umm water got in my eyes when I dived to look for her earlier!" Phoenix replied.

"It's OK Feenie! Dashie is your friend too." Pinkie said.

"Yea...she is..." Phoenix agreed. ("Why do I feel this is my fault?")

Canterlot

June 11

5:10 p.m.

"Now with that filed we can call this Queen Chrysalis up to the stand." Edgeworth said. "But to find out how to piece this case together I need to do more."

"What do you mean!? Trixie has given you what you need!" Trixie said.

"Not quite!" Edgeworth remarked. "Now watch as I show you a trick of my own. I'm going to use Logic to put the fragments we have into place!"

"Lets see here." Edgeworth started. "We know:

1.) That Chrysalis tried to invade Canterlot and was foiled by the Defendant and the Victim.

2.) Was Using the Crystal Heart as ransom not to attack The Crystal Empire and spare the Victim and Defendant's lives.

3.) She was here on the night of the murder because of the Meeting of Royalty in Canterlot.

4.) The Defendant had no knowledge of the ransom because the Victim hid the letters from her.

and

5.) She is a Changling, meaning she can become whoever she wants."

"Eureka! That's it!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "I've figured out most of it!"

"Most?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. Here's what happened. The Victim and The Defendant defeated Queen Chrysalis a few years back. So being in the position she was in she probably lost the support of her subjects. So knowing that the two ponies who caused her downfall would be at the Royal Meeting in Canterlot she decided she'd go as well. But first she had to get them to acknowledge her. So, starting even as early as a month from the meeting, the Queen started sending demanding notes to the Victim saying she wanted the Crystal Heart on the Night of the meeting or she'd level out the Crystal Empire. But, even if they did comply, she was going to kill them after getting what she wanted. But, the Defendant was hiding the Letters from the Defendant. So to save his people and wife he took the Crystal Heart when he and the Defendant left for the Meeting. During a recess in the Meeting, the Victim went to meet with Chrysalis. Chrysalis was surprised that the Defendant didn't come as well. Fearing what the Queen would do with the Crystal Heart the Victim brandished his spear as a last defense. But the Queen used her magic to take the spear and kill him. Knowing that there'd probably be witnesses she took the form of the Defendant to leave evidence that it was the Defendant who killed him. In example the hoof prints and she even got a few witnesses to think she was in fact the Defendant. Ergo, the only one who could have done this is Queen Chrysalis! But there is one problem." Edgeworth explained.

"What is that?" Trixie said exasperated.

"Why would she want the Crystal Heart?" Edgeworth pondered.

"Well duh! Do I have to tell you everything ?!" Trixie asked. "It's because the Changelings feed off of love! If she had the Crystal Heart she could rule the Crystal Empire, and as long the ponies in the Empire stay happy. They would power the Crystal Heart with Love and the Changelings could maybe even live forever!"

"Forever, eh?" Edgeworth questioned. ("Why go though these lengths for just immortality and revenge?") "Well Mrs. Trixie we must get this new info to Wright."

"OK then, lets go find and give him the details." Trixie agreed.


	7. Ch7: Gathering Info, A Dead End?

Ponyville Urgent Care

June 11

5:15 p.m.

"I need to go talk to Cadance about our theory." Phoenix said getting out of his chair.

"I'll come too!" Twilight called after him.

"No Twilight. You need to stay here with Rainbow Dash." Phoenix replied dismissing her. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"What Mr. Wrong! We have some more evidence to back up our claim!" Trixie called running up the hall.

"Oh? That's defiantly some perfect timing." Phoenix remarked. "Hey, where's Edgeworth?"

"Mr. Edgeless decided to study more on Changlings." Trixie said.

"Huh? I thought we had some pretty solid evidence!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"There's one little problem..." Trixie said.

"And what's that?!" Phoenix asked.

"Changlings usually can only transform into beings they've seen in person. So...even if Queen Chrysalis had seen a _picture_ of this Von Karma... she wouldn't be able to transform into him." Trixie answered.

"Whaaaaa?" Phoenix was taken aback. "B-but she's seen the Defendant _right_?"

"Yes." Trixie answered.

"Well at least our _whole_ theory isn't wrong." Phoenix said. "I hope Edgeworth finds out who is impersonating Von Karma then, and how."

Cantelot Archives

June 11

5:30 p.m.

"_Changelings can only transform into an animal or living creature that they've seen personally._" Edgeworth read. "Darn...that _can't_ be Manfred Von Karma! But if it isn't Queen Chrysalis...then who?"

"Have you found anything of value, Mr. Edgeworth?" Princess Luna asked. ("I can't believe it! I've gotten to speak with Phoenix Wright _and_ Miles Edgeworth! It's a Gamer Mare's dream come true!")

"No. I haven't." Edgeworth replied. "I can't figure out who is impersonating Von Karma, and how they're doing it."

"Hmmm. Well you said you originally thought it was Queen Chrysalis, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes. But where and how could she have seen Von Karma in person?" Edgeworth replied.

"Maybe it has to do with the break in a month ago..." Luna pondered.

"Break in?" Edgeworth repeated.

"Yes. There was a break in last month. The criminal was never found and the investigation was put on hold due to the murder.' Luna answered.

"Did they take anything?" Edgeworth pressed.

"Yes. An old spell book." Luna replied. "Changelings can use magic too. And if they used their ability to cloak themselves as a Royal Guard it would be easy to get into the Spell Archive."

"Hmm. Maybe we should investigate this Spell Archive, if that's OK with you Your Highness." Edgeworth said taking a bow.

"Of course. I'll accompany you." Luna answered. ("I can't believe I'm on an _actual_ investigation with Miles Edgeworth!")

Canterlot Detention Center

June 11

6:00 p.m.

"Hello Phoenix." Cadance said as Phoenix took his seat in front of her.

"Hey. So I'm going to skip to the chase. We know the real murderer." Phoenix said.

"Oh?" Cadance said. "Who is it?"

"It's Queen Chrysalis. I'm sure you remember her." Phoenix answered.

"I-I do. I should have known." Cadance agreed.

"Edgeworth also found proof that Shining Armor had the Crystal Heart on his person at the Royal Meeting." Phoenix said hading her the letter.

Cadance read the letter Shining Armor had left for her in the book. And as she went on the more thing cleared up for her.

"I-I should have known..." she gasped. "All of this could have been prevented!"

"Well, It's too late for that. But, I know all I can do is stay by your defense till the end!" Phoenix announced.

"Thank You...Phoenix Wright." Cadance replied.

Spell Archive

June 11

6:15 p.m.

"Well here it is Mr. Edgeworth." Luna said as they walked into a door to a room filled with countless scrolls and books.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Edgeworth commented as he heard a small rustling in a pile of knocked over parchment. "Who's there?!"

"O-Oh sorry..."

As Edgeworth called out to the noise, a black pegasus with a blue, sleeveless sweater stood up out off the parchment mess. Upon further observation, Edgeworth saw that the pegasus also had a golden yellow mane and wore a steel shoulder pad on his right fore-hoof.

"I was investigating this room to see if I could find evidence to clear Princess Cadance's name." he told Edgeworth.

"What a coincidence, so are we." Edgeworth replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Starseeker." the pegasus answered. "I'm a First Class Soldier, in the Royal Guard. I also go in between the Crystal Empire and Canterlot. Kinda like a representative."

"Mhmm. So that's why you're trying to clear Princess Cadance's name, so that there isn't any tension between the two cities. Right nephew?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Aunt Luna." Starseeker replied.

"So you're related?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes." Luna answered.

"Can I please join your investigation Aunt Luna?" Starseeker asked.

"Yes. That's ok, right Mr. Edgeworth?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Edgeworth said. "He can start by telling us about what he found."

?

June 11

6:45 p.m.

"You do realize I will call you out when Princess Cadance's attorney proves that I couldn't have done it!" Chrysalis yelled at her daughter.

"Oh? You won't play along and watch her as she's taken away to rot in prison. Then afterwords we can take over the Crystal Empire." Larvia asked.

"What?!" Chrysalis was shocked at her child's offer. "Take over the Empire?"

"That's right." Larvia answered. "I have the Crystal Heart. Think of all the Love we could feed off of. Face it, you know that you love this plan Mother."

"You're right. This is too good of an offer to pass up." Chrysalis agreed. "I never thought I'd have to make a deal with my own daughter. But you are an evil genius. Revenge, Immortality, and a whole new land to take over. Brilliant."

Spell Archive

June 11

7:00 p.m.

"Oh, I see." Starseeker said. "You think that the Break In a month ago is connected to the murder case!"

"Yes." Edgeworth answered. "But how so Princess?" he added to Luna.

"Well as I said before. Changelings can use magic just like Unicorns and Alicorns. So, I believe that Queen Chrysalis stole the Spell book so she could use a spell to either, summon Manfred Von Karma here before he died. Or, she went to visit him." Luna theorized.

"Well, seeing that me and Wright are here...that isn't a that far fetched." Edgeworth said scratching his chin. ("Could she have killed Von Karma too. To keep him quite about seeing her?")

Ponyville Urgent Care

June 11

7:15 p.m.

"How's Rainbow Dash?" Phoenix asked walking into her room.

"She's been stirring in her sleep occasionally." Twilight answered. "All the others went home."

"Oh, hows that going?" Phoenix commented.

"Well she mostly just tosses and turns. But earlier she was calling for you. She said "Yo Nix...I need to tell you about an important piece of evidence." Twilight answered.

Phoenix keeled down next to Dash's bed and whispered in her ear.

"What is it Rainbow Dash, what do you need to tell me?"

Rainbow Dash started to toss and turn again. She did this for a minute then layed still again.

"They have a hostage...Trial is rigged...not Von Karma..." Dash said aloud.


	8. Ch8: Court is Back In Session!

Spell Archive

June 11

7:20 p.m.

"Hmm...do we have proof there was a Summoning or Traveling Spell in the book that was stolen?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes." Starseeker answered. "It was full of Summoning Spells. All forbidden spells too. There could have been a Travel Spell in there."

"Hmm." Edgeworth thought. "Then we need to tie her to the crime."

"Flash Sentry may know something, he was here that night a month ago." Starseeker said.

"What was a Crystal Empire Guard doing here?" Luna asked.

"Evaluation." Starseeker answered. "My only superiors are my mother, Princess Celestia, and Aunt Luna. Therefore I am in charge of both the guards in Canterlot, and in the Crystal Empire."

"Why both?" Edgeworth asked.

"Because the guards sent with Princess Cadance were originally guards from Canterlot. Cadance originally lived in Canterlot too. But when Twilight Sparkle and her friends saved the Empire from the evil King Sombra, we sent Cadance and her new Husband to rule the Empire."

"I see." Edgeworth said. "Princess, could you have this Flash Sentry come here ASAP."

"Of course Mr. Edgeworth." Luna replied.

Twilight's Library

June 11

7:45 p.m.

"What did Rainbow Dash find out?" Phoenix pondered. "The Trial is rigged?" They have a Hostage"? It obviously enough for someone to put her in a comma. They probably tried to do worse.'

"Yes, that is quite odd Phoenix..." Twilight agreed. "I wish we could have gotten more info from her...But even more important I want her to just wake up."

"Is he gonna be able to help Princess Cadance, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I hope so Spike. Phoenix how do you feel about the Trial continuing tomorrow?" Twilight remarked.

"I-I don't know." Phoenix said honestly. "But all I can do is stay by her defense the whole time."

"Right!" Twilight said.

("Hm, that's odd. Edgeworth must still be in Canterlot and I wonder were Trixie went.") Phoenix thought.

Canterlot Train Station

June 11

8:00 p.m.

"So you're Flash Sentry?" Edgeworth asked an orange pegasus in gold royal guard armor.

"Yes,sir Mr. Edgeworth, Sir!" Flash Sentry answered.

("Why does he remind me of Detective Gumshoe?") Edgeworth thought. "OK, could you tell me all you know about the Break in a month ago and the murder of Shining Armor."

"OK. I'll tell you what I know, pal." Flash said.

(I swear he's gonna tell me he eats Instant Noodles all day...") Edgeworth commented to himself.

"So I was here for my Annual Evaluation with Commander Starseeker." Flash started. "He decided he'd have me guard the Spell Archive while he inspected an other Guard. While I was guarding the room I also was worrying if they were going to cut my pay again..."

("OK. So, I'll just name you Gumshoe Jr.") Edgeworth thought.

"...Anyway suddenly I saw a flash of green light and the Guard Starseeker was evaluating came up to me. He asked me to step aside. I figured it was OK because he was another Guard. But I swear, as soon as he went in, he came out dazed as a blind man without his glasses. I saw the flash of green light again, and then I heard the sound of shattering of glass. All that was taken was a Spell Book full of Forbidden Magic. That's what I know about the break in, pal." Flash finished. "As for the murder, this is all I have to say. I don't know why they're saying Princess Cadance did it! In the time frame in which the murder happened there was a break in the Meeting, yes. But, Princess Cadance was in the Castle still. I should know. I was with her, pal. But...sorry to dose your flames...but so was that horrible Changeling Queen."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"That presents a problem!" Luna said.

"I know!" Starseeker agreed. "But if Queen Chrysalis didn't kill Shining Armor? WHO DID?!"

"Hmmm...it had to be a Changeling...all the signs in Flash's account defiantly described a Changeling changing into an other form. The green flashes especially..." Luna pondered.

"GAH!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "The Trains aren't running again till tomorrow!"

"It's OK. You'll have to sleep in a hotel room tonight!" Luna remarked. "Come with me."

"I guess I _will_ be closer to the Court House for tomorrow." Edgeworth agreed. "Alright. I shall do just that!"

Canterlot Court Room

June 12

7:00 a.m.

"The Trial of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza shall now resume!" Judge Harshwhinny said banging his gavel. "I assume that both the Defense and Prosecution have gathered more evidence?"

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix answered.

"As have I." Von Karma said.

"OK. Shall we start?" The Judge asked.

"The Defense is ready Your Honor." Phoenix said.

"The Prosecution is ready Your Honor." Von Karma agreed.

"Alright. So I have gotten a few requests in today. It seems quite a few witnesses are here." the Judge started.

("Hm?") Phoenix thought. ("Oh that's right. I got a call from Edgeworth this morning about the ponies he met last night.")

"Well, Prosecution, please call the first witness." The Judge pressed.

"The first witness is...Flash Sentry, the Defendant's personal Guard." Von Karma said.

"Hi, pal." Flash Sentry said.

("Edgeworth was right, he's like a pony Gumshoe...") Phoenix thought.

"OK. Witness name and occupation!" Von Karma thundered.

"Flash Sentry, Crystal Empire Royal Guard." he replied.

"What did you see during the night of the murder?" Judge Harshwhinny prompted.

"Well OK." Flash started.

Witness Testimony: -What The Princess Did That Night-

"Well, it's no use to hide it any more. The night of the murder, there was a Royal Meeting of Allying Nations. And Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor were in fact there to represent the Crystal Empire. I was there as their personal Guard. Around 11:30 there was a break in the meeting. Princess Cadance was in Castle the whole time. But Shining Armor had left, he told me and the Princess that he had to catch some air. When the break ended at 12:00 he hadn't returned yet and I was called by Captain Quickstrike and High Commander Starseeker to come outside. That's when I saw Shining Armor had been killed. At 12:10 Princess Luna appeared. And to our surprise we saw Cadance flying away from the Crime Scene. But I swear sh had been in the Castle the whole time!"

"Well that's an interesting Testimony. Mr. Wright, Your Cross Examination." Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Yes Your Honor!" Phoenix agreed.

Cross Examination: -What The Princess Did That Night-

"Well, it's no use to hide it any more. The night of the murder, there was a Royal Meeting of Allying Nations. And Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor were in fact there to represent the Crystal Empire. I was there as their personal Guard. Around 11:30 there was a break in the meeting. Princess Cadance was in Castle the whole time..."

"HOLD IT! You say the Defendant was in the castle the _whole_ break?" Phoenix pressed.

"Yes." Flash Sentry replied.

"Your Honor! This clearly sheds new light on this case!" Phoenix said. "This witness says that Cadance had not left the Castle during the time frame the murder had taken place! Where all other witnesses has said that Cadance had been seen leaving the Crime Scene!"

"OBJECTION! Tsk. Tsk." Von Karma objected. "True the Witness has stated that he _thought_ the Defendant hadn't left the castle. He also later stated that "At 12:10 Princess Luna appeared. And to our surprise we saw Cadance flying away from the Crime Scene."

"HUHHHHHH?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"The Prosecution has a point Mr. Wright. The Witness did in fact say that." Judge Harshwhinny agreed.

("Dammit...I thought I had something there.") Phoenix thought. ("I _have_ to keep pressing this matter!") "Your Honor. Even though the Witness said this, he seems quite sure that the Defendant had _not_ left the Castle after all!"

"So? You know how I work more than anyone else in this Court Room Mr. Wright! EVIDENCE IS EVERYTHING! SHOW ME THE EVIDENCE THAT PROVES THAT THE DEFENDANT _DID NOT_ LEAVE THE CASTLE THAT NIGHT!"

("Hm. OK Phoenix it's time to play your Trump Card! Everything may be riding on this. If I can't prove that Queen Chrysalis is the true murder, Cadance is screwded!") Phoenix thought. "I'll do better Von Karma! I'll prove who the _real_ murderer is!"

("I hope Wright knows what he's doing...") Edgeworth thought. ("Even if you [i]are[/i] able to turn this around, I'm sure Von Phoney has a plan of their own.)


	9. Ch9: A Hole in The Theory

"You say you can prove that Cadance was in the castle the _whole_ time?" Judge Harshwhinny asked.

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix replied. "And I can prove who the _real_ murderer is!"

"Do tell ." Von Karma said.

"The real murderer is...Queen Chrysalis! She was at the meeting to..."

"Sorry .." Flash Sentry interjected. "But didn't Mr. Edgeworth tell you? The Changeling Queen was also inside the whole time."

"WHAAAA?!" Phoenix was dumbstruck, his whole theory was shattered.

"I was told by Princess Cadance to keep a careful eye on her. I did not see her leave at all." Flash continued.

"Your Honor I request the Witness..."

"OBJECTION! That is irrelevant!" Von Karma said.

"To be honest Mr. Wright I agree with the Prosecution." The Judge nodded. "That is irrelevant. If you continue to do this I win instate a Penalty."

("The Judge seems to be clinging closely to Von Fake. Could this be what Dash meant by the "Trial is _rigged_."?") Phoenix thought. "Your Honor!"

"Yes Mr. Wright?" The Judge asked.

"Is someone _bribing_ you?!" Phoenix asked, finger outstretched.

"M-Mr. Wright? This is an unusual question!" The Judge replied.

"Your Honor, I request that if the Defense continues to ask pointless questions, they be held in CONTEMPT OF COURT!'" Von Karma boomed.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor, why are you letting Von Karma call the shots?! Is it because he has something on you? Or maybe you know something about him?!" Phoenix continued. "I heard from a friend that this trial could very well be rigged!"

"M-Mr. Wright please. I'll have to grant the Prosecution their request if you don't stop!" Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Either way. If this trial were truly rigged. You'd have lost by now!" Von Karma yelled.

"Von Karma we both know I've caught you _forging_ evidence!" Phoenix said. "Also, this same friend said that she heard there was a hostage! Your Honor. You mentioned having a wife. Well, I've never seen her!"

" ! YOUR QUESTIONING HAS GOTTEN YOU A PENALTY! IF YOU CONTINUE TO BADGER ME YOU WILL IN FACT BE HELD IN CONTEMPT IN COURT!" The Judge thundered slamming down his gavel, it seemed to almost break on impact with the desk.

("D-dammit...I guess I'll have to stop...maybe if I don't lose today I can ask when I investigate...") "Y-yes Your Honor...I'm sorry..." Phoenix replied. "Then maybe we could have this Chrysalis testify!"

"Yes. We shall..after a ten minute recess." The Judge said banging his gavel.

Defendant Lobby 2

June 12

7:35 a.m.

"Way to get a penalty Wright." Edgeworth sneered. "Now I really wish I was the Prosecutor."

"H-hey you're the one who forget to tell me that the witness saw the Queen stay in the Castle!" Phoenix shot back.

"Still way to let them know you're on to Von Karma. Now the Judge will have to be more balanced so that it seems as if you were wrong." Twilight said.

"Right..." Phoenix agreed. "I'm going to have to use this on him."

"The Magatama?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I need to find out what he's hiding from us." Phoenix replied.

"Court Is Now Back In Session."

Courtroom

June 12

7:45 a.m.

"Well now that 's outburst is over. Our next witness may take the stand." Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Witness. Name and Occupation." Von Karma announced.

"Chrysalis. Queen of the Changelings." Queen Chrysalis answered.

"Could you please tell us what you did the night of the Meeting."

Witness Testimony: -At The Meeting-

"Well as you know, I tried to invade Canterlot on the Day that the Defendant and Victim got Married. I decided that it had been long enough and I was going to make amends by attending the Royal Summit in Canterlot. During the meeting I was the only Changeling there. And as the previous witness stated I had been in the Castle the whole time. Here is a letter signed by many other Equestrian Leaders that were present. See. It states that it is the truth. Even your beloved Princess Celestia signed it."

"Your Cross Examination, ."

"Yes Your Honor." Phoenix agreed.

Cross Examination: -At The Meeting-

"Well as you know, I tried to invade Canterlot on the Day that the Defendant and Victim got Married. I decided that it had been long enough and I was going to make amends by attending the Royal Summit in Canterlot. During the meeting I was the only Changeling there..."

"HOLD IT! Only one..?" Phoenix asked.

"That's what I said you pitiful Lawyer..." Chrysalis said.

"Really, you didn't bring a guard or underling to accompany you?" Phoenix pressed.

"No." she answered.

"Is there a King Changeling?" Phoenix asked.

"Dead." Chrysalis sneered

"Other family?" Phoenix pressed on still.

"Umm...No." Chrysalis said.

"Umm?" Phoenix asked. "Why did you hesitate?"

"Why does it matter?" Chrysalis replied.

"Cause if you're lying that can ruin your credibility!" Phoenix answered.

"...Fine. My Daughter Larvia was there as well." Chrysalis remarked. "I figured it would be irrelevant."

"Y-your daughter?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes. A female child I birthed. My daughter." Chrysalis said.

"O-OK...No need to give that much detail..." Phoenix replied.

"OBJECTION! THIS IS IRRELEVANT!" Von Karma yelled slamming his hand onto the desk.

"OBJECTION! I ask that the witness gives a new testimony including this information!" Phoenix announced.

"Y-yes. Witness please." Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Fine." Chrysalis remarked.

("Don't screw this up mother!") Larvia thought.

Witness Testimony: -Amending My Past Testimony-

"Everything else I said was true. The only lie was that I was alone. I guess that Larvia had disappeared or I wasn't paying attention. So I must have simply forgot she was there."

"Well. That sounds solid. Mr. Wright. Cross Examine. Now." Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Yes, Your Honor." Phoenix agreed.

Cross Examination: -Amending My Past Testimony-

"Everything else I said was true. The only lie was that I was alone. I guess that Larvia had disappeared or I wasn't paying attention. So I must have simply forgot she was there."

"OBJECTION! There is a big contradiction in this testimony!" Phoenix announced.

"Is there Mr. Wright? What is it?" Judge Harshwhinny asked.

"Yes. Tell us what it is." Von Karma pushed.

"The Witness just said: "I guess that Larvia had disappeared or I wasn't paying attention. So I must have simply forgot she was there." Phoenix stated.

"So?" Von Karma asked.

"Earlier before testifying, the witness said she didn't tell us of the presence of her daughter because she deemed it "irrelevant."." Phoenix continued. "So...which was it? Did you forget? OR DID SHE LEAVE YOUR SIDE!"

"M-Mr. Wright are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say...?" Von Karma said grabbing his shoulder.

"Yes. I would like to cast suspicion on the daughter of this witness!" Phoenix yelled.

"T-That's ridiculous! Baseless Conjure! Besides have you forgotten the Crystal Heart? Not to mention motive!" Von Karma objected.

"Oh? I think I can make the picture of this murder as clear as day!" Phoenix replied. "This is my theory. The Queen had decided months ahead that she'd attend this Royal Summit. Larvia meanwhile had heard of this and also knew the Defendant and Victim would be there. She knew what they had done. Foiled her mother's chance to take over Canterlot. Failing at such an operation probably cost the Queen some of her subject's honor. The Queen wanted to settle thins civilized. But Larvia wanted revenge! So she started sending notes to the Victim and the Defendant saying that if they handed over the Crystal Heart, she'd spare them! But the Victim wanted to protect the Defendant, his dear wife. He hid the ransom notes from her and decided he'd take the Crystal Heart to the summit and give an exchange there. He then told Larvia of his plan and she agreed. She then, knowing she was getting what she wanted wasn't satisfying enough. So she decided she'd kill them, take the heart, and have her mother take over the Crystal Empire. But, she was surprised on the day of the exchange. Only one of them showed, the Victim. So she improvised, and used her Changeling abilities to shape shift into the Defendant! That way any Witnesses would think the Defendant did it!"

"M-my that is a bold claim, Mr. Wright." The Judge said. "But do you have evidence to prove this. Or even make it a possibility?"

"In fact I do!" Phoenix replied. "This is a letter from the Victim to the Defendant from the night of the murder."

"My my. It seems an exchange did happen!" Judge Harshwhinny said. "This note makes Mr. Wright's theory a new possibility! Could we have the Daughter testify to give an alibi?"

("S-shit! This Phoenix Wright is smarter than he looks!") Larvia thought. ("Wait! The Judge can't say a thing to contradict me. Cause I have him bought!")

"No." Von Karma said, "She is not fit to testify due to political reasons!"

"OBJECTION!"

"HUH?" Phoenix was dumbstruck, who could be objecting?

Edgeworth stood up with his finger pointed out. I have read all about Changelings in the last couple days, and if you're going to pull the "She's training to take over as Queen excuse." you'd be dead wrong!"

"How so Mr...?"

"Edgeworth. And like I said, I've read up on Changelings these last couple days. And Daughters of the Queen do have any special training! So. Why can't the daughter testify? Mr. Von Phoney?" Edgeworth asked.

"The audience will not attack the Prosecution!" Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Audience? No no. I am the Defense at the moment!" Edgeworth announced.

("Way to steal the spotlight Edgeworth...") Phoenix thought.

"The Prosecution has no Objections." Von Karma remarked.

"Good. Because before this excuse for a trial is aloud to continue..I would like you to know that this man, if it even is in fact a human...is _not_ the _real_ Manfred Von Karma!" Edgeworth yelled.

"WHAAAAT?!" Judge Harshwhinny exclaimed. "Are you saying that...?"

"Yes. The Prosecution has been lying about their identity!" Edgeworth answered. "I know who it really is!"


	10. Ch10: Larvia Exposed!

I hope you know what you're doing Edgeworth." Phoenix said.

"Hmph. I seem to have everyone's attention. A feat you haven't been to accomplish today." Edgeworth replied. "See, even that gray pegasus with the lazy eye is watching me as I take this turnabout by storm!"

"Of course...you only took over to boost your ego..." Phoenix mumbled.

"Alright, so you say that the prosecution has _lied_ about who they are?" Judge Harshwhinny asked.

"Yes. I know this can't be Manfred Von Karma. See this document says that Manfred Von Karma...[i]died in prison[/i]!" Edgeworth announced.

"Prosecution! What is the meaning of this?!" Judge Harshwhinny exclaimed, trying to make it seem as if he already didn't know that this was in fact the truth.

"Also...just to sell my point even further, Manfred Von Karma was my mentor...and the Prosecution didn't even attempt to make it seem as if they knew me! They asked who I was! The real Von Karma knows me on a first name basis and would have called me "Miles"!" Edgeworth pressed.

"Prosecution I demand you reveal your truth self to us at once!" Judge Harshwhinny said slamming down his gavel.

"Fine..." Von Fake hissed. ("But don't blame me if you get your wife back a little battered.")

Green flames engulfed the courtroom as Larvia shed he guise as Manfred Von Karma and appeared before the audience in her true form.

"As I thought the Queen's daughter." Edgeworth said.

"Happy now Mr. Edgeworth?! I don't see what this has to do with the murder case..." Larvia commented.

"I will explain in due time. As horrid a man as he was, the real Manfred Von Karma did teach me how to properly back up my claims!" Edgeworth retorted.

("Why do I feel like me and Mia should be insulted?") Phoenix thought.

"Now. One thing bothers me. How can you take the form of Manfred Von Karma? I thought Changelings had to [i]see[/i] a being in person before transforming into them?!" Edgeworth continued.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor. I am still the Prosecution. No matter my identity. This is irrelevant to the trial!" Larvia exclaimed.

"OBJECTION! Give me a chance! ("I sound like Wright. This is what I get for taking over the Defense...") I am trying to link another case to the current trial!" Edgeworth called.

"I am curious to what Mr. Edgeworth has to say. The Prosecution's Objection has been overruled!" Judge Harshwhinny said.

"Does anyone remember the Break In at the Castle a month ago?" Edgeworth asked.

"I do, pal!" Flash Sentry yelled.

"Does any other pony remember it?" Edgeworth asked again.

"I remember hearing something about it, yes." Judge Harshwhinny answered with a nod.

"Well, this is connected by one hard fact. The only thing taken was a book of Summoning Spells and things of that Nature. So. How is this connected to this case you may ask? Well you saw the result. This Changeling was able to masquerade as the perfect prosecutor, Manfred Von Karma." Edgeworth theorized.

"I still fail to see what my little disguise has to do with [i]this[/i] trial." Larvia remarked. "We can discuss my Break In charges later."

"Is that a confession?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes. I won't hold it back. I stole a Spell Book so I could meet Manfred Von Karma. I even picked up a few Prosecuting lessons." Larvia admitted. "Still irrelevant to the current case."

"Yes Mr. Edgeworth I still fail to see how this is actually relevant to the murder of Prince Shining Armor." Judge Harshwhinny agreed.

"Well lets recall Phoenix Wright's theory." Edgeworth continued. "Now, I think masquerading as the Prosecutor at the trial of the murder you committed and is being blamed on another is a good cover up. Especially if the Defendant was the other pony you were trying to get revenge on. Wouldn't you say so Your Honor?"

"Well. You do seem to have a good back up for your claim." The Judge said. "But!"

"Aghhh! But what?!" Edgeworth exclaimed.

"You are missing one bit of evidence. Mr. Wright's theory hasn't been proved in full yet!" Judge Harshwhinny answered. "He has presented no decisive evidence to prove it as an absolute truth."

"Damn..." Edgeworth said. "Yes, you do have a point, Your Honor."

"Hmm. This trial has been so back and forth that I have forgotten where we left off!" Judge Harshwhinny commented.

"Mr. Edgeworth here was just going to slink off with his tail between his legs." Larvia remarked.

"Please, no personal attacks on the Defense." The Judge said. 'Now the Cross Examination of Queen has not incriminated nor proved innocent Miss. Cadance. But based on facts and evidence, I believe that I can in fact pronounce Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"OBJECTION!"

Everyone's heads turned to the door, standing in it was a fully awake and functional Rainbow Dash.

"Nix! I can testify! Let me please give testimony!" she pleaded.

"B-but Rainbow Dash, weren't you...?" Phoenix stammered.

"In a coma?" Trixie asked. "Trixie went to see a healer, and she made a potion that woke her this one up." she added pointing to Dash. "Now. This Witness knows something that was obviously enough for someone to want her silenced. I suggest that the court hears her out!'

"Yes!" the Judge agreed. "I think the court should here this witness out!"

Witness Testimony: -What I Witnessed-

"So after the trial was ended Yesterday, Mr. Edgeworth told me and my friends about that Von Karma guy was a fake and the real dude had died. So I followed him to confirm this. When I found him, he was talking to you Your Honor! He admitted to having the Crystal Heart and murdering Shining Armor. He also reminded you about having your wife hostage so that you'd give a 'guilty' no matter what! Then I made a mistake and yelled out loud and the Von Karma dude found me. But it wasn't him. It was that Changeling that is sitting where the Prosecutor sits! She then knocked me out and what from I gathered when I woke, I was also thrown into a river.

"Who is going to cross-examine the Witness?" Judge Harshwhinny said, his voice full of fear.

"My role is done here. I have stated my theory. Mr. Wright may take his Defense back." Edgeworth said with a bow.

("Thanks for giving the spotlight back while things are rough...") Phoenix thought.

Cross Examination: -What I Witnessed-

"So after the trial was ended Yesterday, Mr. Edgeworth told me and my friends about that Von Karma guy was a fake and the real dude had died. So I followed him to confirm this. When I found him, he was talking to you Your Honor! "

"HOLD IT! Rainbow Dash are you sure it was the Judge you saw with Von Karma?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes! It was Judge Harshwhinny!" Dash answered.

"Um, I do believe that..."

"OBJECTION! Your Honor." Phoenix said. "Why would the Witness lie about this?!"

"Well she is your friend as well as the Defendant's!" Larvia remarked. "How do we know she was [i]really[/i] in the hospital prior to arriving here?"

Just then Trixie threw a folder onto Phoenix's desk.

"That envelope holds all of the Witness' documentation from Ponyville Urgent Care!" Trixie announced.

"Errr!' Larvia gasped.

("I've got you know Changeling girl. Time to blow this case wide open!") Phoenix thought.


	11. Ch11: Another Day, Another Psyche Lock

"Now that we know for sure that the Witness was in fact in the Hospital up till now. I do think that Mr. Wright's theory is very plausible." Judge Harshwhinny said. ("I-I'm sorry Dear...professionalism, right...?")

("Crapbaskets...") Larvia thought. ("They _cannot_ find out the truth!")

"Any last words?" Phoenix asked smugly.

"Yes actually." Larvia answered. "OBJECTION! There is one little flaw in your story! Where's the Crystal Heart Mr. Wrong!? If I don't have that then I _can't _be the murderer!"

("S-shit...Looks like the Phoenix Owned Count will be going up today") Phoenix though. ("Where could she have hidden the Heart!")

"My, My! The Prosecution is right! If the Defense cannot present proof of the Hostage and Crystal Heart being in the Prosecution's possession, then Mr. Wright's claims become null and void!" Judge Harshwhinny announced slamming down his gavel. ("I-I'm sorry now to you...Phoenix Wright and Princess Cadence...")

"I-I have no proof...Your Honor..." Phoenix said and slammed his head on his desk.

"Then I must say that..."

"OBJECTION! I can't let you do that Judge Fooooox!" Flash Sentry said.

"Ummm, It's Harshwhinny actually." the Judge replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry, pal." Flash remarked embarrassed. "But I request that the Defense be given one more day of Investigation! I swear! I never saw Princess Cadance leave the Castle the Night of the Murder!"

"You have a valid, point. But you don't have permission to ask that. You however Mr. Wright. Do you want this last day of investigation?" Judge Harshwhinny asked.

"Yes, please..." Phoenix said.

"The Prosecution will not object on one condition." Larvia commented.

"And w-what would that be..." Phoenix asked.

"That the Defense comes up with the Decisive Evidence of course. Otherwise, if he loses this case. He's to never show his face in Equestria again!" Lariva proposed.

"Phoenix what do we do?" Twilight asked.

"The Defense agrees. Your Honor." Phoenix blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Twilight said, her wings shot open and the left one smacked Phoenix in the face. "B-but..."

"Court is adjourned."

On his way out Phoenix picked up a Purple Feather.

Defendant Lobby No.2

June 12

8:15 a.m.

"PHOENIX WHAT THE HELL?!" Twilight asked. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU AGREED TO!?"

"I'm sorry Twilight, it's the only way..." Phoenix answered. "But I have a question for you."

"W-what?!" Twilight stammered.

"When you yelled in Court, something hit me in the face." Phoenix answered. "Felt like a wing. And the only one sitting with me, was you."

"Umm, that's funny Phoenix, hehe." Twilight laughed.

"Well I can see them clearly now. Your wings I mean." Phoenix continued. "And I could have sworn that only Princesses were winged unicorns."

"O-oh you think...hehe...No, I was just trying out a new spell so I could fly to Cloudsdale and visit with Rainbow Dash." Twilight said uneasy.

"Nice try Twilight. But I know that Rainbow Dash moved to Ponyville before even my first time here!" Phoenix replied. "So, am I wrong in saying you became a princess?"

"Y-yes. I mean NO! I m-mean you're wrong!" Twilight said.

Just then Twilight was covered in three red Psyche Locks.

("Well not who I was expecting to have to unlock, but hey. I'll go with it.") Phoenix thought.

Phoenix showed Twilight the Magatama. "TAKE THAT!"

Magatama: -My Wings-

"You're a Princess, aren't you Twilight?" Phoenix asked.

"No Phoenix. I told you I was using a spell to grow wings." Twilight answered.

"Isn't that a bit odd. I mean, on the day of a trial no less." Phoenix pressed.

"Well. I guess so..." Twilight said. "But...you have yet to prove that I am royalty."

Phoenix thought for a second. "Hmm, how to break her..."

"In fact, how do you even know if these wings are_ real_?" Twilight asked.

"Ah I got it!"

"TAKE THAT! I found this feather in the Courtroom after you hit me with your wings!" Phoenix said. "It feels like a pretty normal enough feather. And it's the perfect purple to belong to you Twilight. And as I said before, only Royal ponies are winged unicorns!"

A lock broke.

"OK. It's my feather. But, how do you know that only _royalty_ are Alicorns. The correct name." Twilight said.

"Easy." Phoenix said showing Twilight pictures of Celestia, Luna, and Cadance.

"TAKE THAT! These are the only other Alicorns I've met, and they're all _Princesses_!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Twilight's remaining two locks broke, she knew Phoenix had her.

"That'll do Phoenix, That'll do..."

"Yes...I became a Princess a year after you left." Twilight answered faithfully.

"See that wasn't that hard Twilight. Now, that means you were at the Royal Summit, right?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." a voice answered for Twilight.

"Princess!" Twilight exclaimed.

"C-celestia?!" Phoenix stammered.

"Why so surprised, Mr. Wright?" Celestia asked.

"N-nothing..." Phoenix answered. ("She had Psyche Locks too, last time I was here. Better wait till I can get her alone. I need to know how she knew me!")

"I have a request Mr. Wright." Celestia commanded.

("Oh God I hope it's not like that Fanfic Maya showed me! Yes I found out that we have a show about these ponies back home.") Phoenix thought.

"That green stone, may I see it?" she asked.

("What could she want with the Magatama? I hope she doesn't want to destroy it...Maya's anger would be over a ridiculous number like 8000 or so. On a scale of 1 to 10 no less.") Phoenix said to himself.

"Now! Mr. Wright!" Celestia commanded.

"Oh yes, sorry." Phoenix answered. ("OH WAIT REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WHEN TWILIGHT TOUCHED IT!")

Just then the room glowed green.

("That's not good...") Phoenix thought.

"Thank you Mr. Wright. I'll be on my way." Celestia said walking off and placed the Magatama back into Phoenix's hand.

("OK, I've touched it.") Celestia thought.

"Good. Now on the last day of the trial get it back from him and use what I thought you. Phoenix is going to need all the help he can get this time around."


	12. Ch12: Investigation Continues!

"Well now that I know you're a princess Twilight, can you please tell me everything you know about that night?" Phoenix asked.

"Y-yea." Twilight answered. "I'm sorry I hid it from you Phoenix..."

"It's OK, Twilight. Now did you notice if Princess Cadance had left the Castle that night?" Phoenix questioned.

"No, actually." Twilight said firmly. "She stayed quite close to Flash as far as I know."

"That's right, pal." Flash Sentry agreed walking up.

"Oh great..." Twilight mumbled.

"She never left my side!" Flash said. "Not once that whole night!"

"How about you?" Edgeworth asked. "Did _you_ leave _her_ that night?"

"Well yea. But that was after the body was discovered." Flash Sentry said.

"Hmmm, are you sure that was the _only_ time you left?" Phoenix pressed.

"Yes, pal! A guard never leaves his post for any reason!" Flash remarked angerly.

("Ooo. Did a catch a hint of anger in that statement?") Phoenix thought.

"He's lying." Twilight said.

"Oh is he now?" Edgeworth asked.

"Twilight, how could you say that after he went outta his way to help us today?" Applejack said.

"Phoenix let me see the Magatama." Twilight said. "I have the evidence to present if he has a lock."

"Ummm, sure Twilight." Phoenix said handing Twilight the Magatama. "I really hope Maya can't tell that others have used this thing besides me..."

Three Psyche Locks appeared around Flash Sentry.

"Just as I thought." Twilight said smuggly. "Prepare to be unlocked!"

"Wow Twilight that's kinda obscene for you." Flash remarked with a grin.

"You know what? That's why I can't stand you! You're a perv and can't afford anything but instant noodles!" Twilight yelled.

"Wow you really know how to put a stallion in his place..." Flash said with this head down. ("I like that.")

"TAKE THAT!" Twilight showed the Magatama to Flash.

Magamtama: -Twilight's Claim-

"You just lied to Mr. Wright." Twilight said. "You did leave Cadance one other time that night."

"Wait Wright, wouldn't it be _bad_ for your case if he's lying?" Edgeworth asked.

"CRAP!" Phoenix yelled. "Too late now..."

"When was that?" Flash asked.

"You came over to hit on me." Twilight said shallowly.

"N-no I didn't!" Flash remarked. "How dare you say that!"

"Oh you didn't did you?" Twilight asked. "So that would mean you _don't_ have a thing for me?"

"W-well I didn't say that..." Flash said. "H-hey!"

"So this wouldn't bother you?" Twilight said as she gave him a cute look. ("I **_cannot_** believe I am resorting to this!")

"I'm good." Flash replied.

"Oh you are?" Twilight said as she got closer to him. "Why don't you just tell Mr. Wright the truth, hm?"

"W-what i-is she doing?" Phoenix asked.

"She appears to be seducing him Wright..." Edgeworth answered.

"Twilight darling this is so out of character for you!" Rarity exclaimed.

"GET A ROOM!" Dash yelled.

"Is a princess supposed to do things like this?" Phoenix asked.

"In a Court of Law on less..." Edgeworth added.

Flash bit his lip.

"It's OK. Tell him. For meeeee." Twilight pressed.

Flash couldn't take the teasing anymore, so much so he couldn't focus on keeping his secret. Then, all three of his locks broke instantly.

"OK! I left Cadance to talk with Twilight!" he exclaimed.

"Never. Doing that. Again." Twilight said. "I feel dirty just faking that."

"Somethin tells me you weren't fakin." Applejack said.

"S-shut up!" Twilight blushed.

"I left for at least 5 minutes during the break to talk with Twilight, pal! Not enough time for Cadance to kill Shining Armor in the Garden, clean up, come back in, then go back out to be caught at the scene!" Flash said.

"I guess he's right." Phoenix said.

"EHEM! I think Mr. Wrong is missing something!" Trixie said. "The two pieces of evidence we're looking for, maybe."

"Shit! The Crystal Heart and the hostage!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Like I said, the hostage is the Judge's wife, or so I heard from that Changeling before I was smacked offside the head." Rainbow Dash said.

"Now where would we find those? Where would she have hidden them?" Phoenix thought.

"Think from a new perspective, Phoenix."

"Mia?!" Phoenix thought he heard his old boss and mentor call to him.

"Um, Phoenix?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, sorry Twilight. (A New perspective,eh?)." Phoenix replied. "Where is the Changeling Empire?"

"Umm, far from here." Twilight answered. "Plus I highly doubt that we'd be allowed in to investigate."

"I have something I'd like to check out actually." Edgeworth said.

"What would that be?" Phoenix asked.

"The Body." Edgeworth answered strongly.

"I-I'll see what I can arrange." Twilight said.

"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing." Phoenix said to put her at ease.

Canterlot Forensics Lab

June 12

9:20 a.m.

"Ah you must be Mr. Miles Edgeworth." a lab pony said. "Come right in."

"Thank You." Edgeworth replied.

"Well here is the body." the pony continued. "I don't know what you're looking for but I wish you luck for the Princess' sake."

Edgeworth examined the body all around, as a Prosecutor he was used to seeing dead bodies like this. The thing he paid the most attention to was the stab wound from the murder weapon.

"Do you still have the spear, and the armor he died in?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes actually. Why?" the pony asked.

"All in due time. Could you please fetch them for me?" Edgeworth answered.

"Yes, sir." the lab pony replied.

("If I'm right then I may be able to at least buy sometime.") Edgeworth thought.


End file.
